1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scoreboard structure for golf carts and, more particularly, to a scoreboard structure that allows users to write scores on an external side of a scoreboard and that includes a writing board installed on an internal side of the scoreboard for pressing a piece of paper and writing the scores on the paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional scoreboard structures for golf carts include a scoreboard 10 installed at the middle of a handlebar of a golf cart as shown in FIG. 1. An end (or a bottom end) of the scoreboard 10 is pivotally mounted onto a base 1, and a latch member 11 is disposed at another end of the scoreboard and latched onto a cavity block 12 of the base 1. The latch member 11 has an elastic clamp 13 coupled thereon for pressing a piece of paper (memo) and writing a score on the paper.
However, the paper is exposed from an external side of the scoreboard 10. Thus, the paper may not be available or useful if the paper is blown off by wind or gets wet by rain, and users find it inconvenient to write the score. Obviously, the conventional scoreboards for golf carts require improvements.